The universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a third-generation mobile communications system evolving from the global system for mobile communications system (GSM), which is the European standard. The UMTS is aimed at providing enhanced mobile communications services based on the GSM core network and wideband code-division multiple-access (W-CDMA) technologies.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary diagram illustrating an Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) network of a conventional mobile communication system. The UMTS is comprised of, largely, a user equipment (UE) or terminal, a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), and a core network (CN). The UTRAN comprises at least one Radio Network Sub-system (RNS), and each RNS is comprised of one Radio Network Controller (RNC) and at least one base station (Node B) which is controlled by the RNC. For each Node B, there is at least one cell.
FIG. 2 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a structure of a Radio Interface Protocol (RIP) between a UE and the UTRAN. Here, the UE is associated with a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) wireless access network standard. The structure of the RIP is comprised of a physical layer, a data link layer, and a network layer on the horizontal layers. On the vertical plane, the structure of the RIP is comprised of a user plane, which is used for transmitting data, and a control plane, which is used for transmitting control signals. The protocol layers of FIG. 2 can be categorized as L1 (first layer), L2 (second layer), and L3 (third layer) based on an Open System Interconnection (OSI) model. Each layer will be described in more detail as follows.
The first layer (L1), namely, the physical layer, provides an upper layer with an information transfer service using a physical channel. The physical layer is connected to an upper layer called a medium access control (MAC) layer through a transport channel. Data is transferred between the MAC layer and the physical layer through the transport channel. Data is also transferred between different physical layers, i.e. between physical layers of a transmitting side and a receiving side, through the physical channel.
The MAC layer of the second layer (L2) provides an upper layer called a radio link control layer (RLC) with a service through a logical channel. The RLC layer of the second layer supports reliable data transfer and performs segmentation and concatenation of a service data unit (SDU) received from an upper layer.
A radio resource control (RRC) layer at a lower portion of the L3 layer is defined in the control plane and controls logical channels, transport channels, and physical channels for configuration, re-configuration and release of radio bearers (RBs). A RB is a service provided by the second layer for data transfer between the terminal and the UTRAN. The configuration of the RBs includes defining characteristics of protocol layers and channels required to provide a specific service, and configuring respective specific parameters and operation methods.
A RRC connection and a signaling connection will be described in more detail as follows.
In order to perform communications, a terminal needs to have a RRC connection with the UTRAN and a signaling connection with the Core Network (CN). The terminal transmits and/or receives a terminal's control information with the UTRAN or the CN via the RRC connection and the signaling connection.
FIG. 3 shows an exemplary diagram for explaining how a RRC connection is established.
In FIG. 3, to establish the RRC connection, the terminal transmits a RRC Connection Request Message to the RNC, and then the RNC transmits a RRC Connection Setup Message to the terminal in response to the RRC Connection Request Message. After receiving the RRC Connection Setup Message by the terminal, the terminal transmits a RRC Connection Setup Complete Message to the RNC. If the above steps are successfully completed, the terminal establishes the RRC connection with the RNC. After the RRC connection is established, the terminal transmits an Initial Direct Transfer (IDT) message to the RNC for initializing a process of the signaling connection.
A Random Access Channel of a WCDMA will be described in more detail as follows.
The Random Access Channel (RACH) is used to transfer a short length data on an uplink, and some of the RRC message (i.e., RRC Connection Request Message, Cell Update Message, URA Update Message) is transmitted via the RACH. The RACH is mapped to a Common Control Channel (CCCH), a Dedicated Control Channel (DCCH) and a Dedicated Traffic Channel (DTCH), and then the RACH is mapped to a Physical Random Access Channel.
FIG. 4 shows how the physical random access channel (PRACH) power ramping and message transmission may be performed.
Referring to FIG. 4, the PRACH, which is an uplink physical channel, is divided into a preamble part and a message part. The preamble part is used to properly control a transmission power for a message transmission (i.e., a power ramping function] and is used to avoid a collision between multiple terminals. The message part is used to transmit a MAC PDU that was transferred from the MAC to the Physical channel.
When the MAC of the terminal instructs a PRACH transmission to the physical layer of the terminal, the physical layer of the terminal first selects one access slot and one (preamble) signature, and transmits the preamble on the PRACH to an uplink. Here, the preamble is transmitted within a particular the length of access slot duration (e.g., 1.33 ms). One signature is selected among the 16 different signatures within a first certain length of the access slot, and it is transmitted.
If the preamble is transmitted from the terminal, a base station transmits a response signal via an Acquisition indicator channel (AICH) which is a downlink physical channel. The AICH, in response to the preamble, transmits a signature that was selected within the first certain length of the access slot. Here, the base station transmits an ACK response or a NACK response to the terminal by means of the transmitted signature from the AICH.
If the ACK response is received, the terminal transmits a 10 ms or 20 ms length of the message part using an OVSF code that correspond with the transmitted signature. If the NACK response is received, the MAC of the terminal instructs the PRACH transmission again to the physical layer of the terminal after a certain time period. Also, if no AICH is received with respect to the transmitted preamble, the terminal transmits a new preamble with a higher power compared to that used for the previous preamble after a predetermined access slot.
FIG. 5 illustrates an exemplary structure of an Acquisition Indicator Channel (AICH).
As shown in FIG. 5, the AICH, which is a downlink physical channel, transmits 16 symbol signatures (Si, i=0, . . . , 15) for the access slot having a length of 5120 chips. The terminal may select any arbitrary signature (Si) from S0 signature to S15 signature, and then transmits the selected signature during the first 4096 chips length. The remaining 1024 chips length is set as a transmission power off period during which no symbol is transmitted. Also, as similar to FIG. 5, the preamble part of the uplink PRACH transmits 16 symbol signatures (Si, i=0, . . . , 15) during the first 4096 chips length.
An Evolved Universal Mobil Telecommunication System (E-UMTS) will be described in more detail as follows.
FIG. 6 shows an exemplary structure of an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (E-UMTS). The E-UMTS system is a system that has evolved from the UMTS system, and its standardization work is currently being performed by the 3GPP standards organization.
The E-UMTS network generally comprises at least one mobile terminal (i.e., user equipment: UE), base stations (i.e., Node Bs), a control plane server (CPS) that performs radio (wireless) control functions, a radio resource management (RRM) entity that performs radio resource management functions, a mobility management entity (MME) that performs mobility management functions for a mobile terminal, and an access gateway (AG) that is located at an end of the E-UMTS network and connects with one or more external networks. Here, it can be understood that the particular names of the various network entities are not limited to those mentioned above.
The various layers of the radio interface protocol between the mobile terminal and the network may be divided into L1 (Layer 1), L2 (Layer 2), and L3 (Layer 3) based upon the lower three layers of the Open System Interconnection (OSI) standard model that is known the field of communication systems. Among these layers, a physical layer that is part of Layer 1 provides an information transfer service using a physical channel, while a Radio Resource Control (RRC) layer located in Layer 3 performs the function of controlling radio resources between the mobile terminal and the network. To do so, the RRC layer exchanges RRC messages between the mobile terminal and the network. The functions of the RRC layer may be distributed among and performed within the Node B, the CPS/RRM and/or the MME.
FIG. 7 shows an exemplary architecture of the radio interface protocol between the mobile terminal and the UTRAN (UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network). The radio interface protocol of FIG. 7 is horizontally comprised of a physical layer, a data link layer, and a network layer, and vertically comprised of a user plane for transmitting user data and a control plane for transferring control signaling. The radio interface protocol layer of FIG. 2 may be divided into L1 (Layer 1), L2 (Layer 2), and L3 (Layer 3) based upon the lower three layers of the Open System Interconnection (OSI) standards model that is known the field of communication systems.
Particular layers of the radio protocol control plane of FIG. 7 and of the radio protocol user plane of FIG. 8 will be described below. The physical layer (i.e., Layer 1) uses a physical channel to provide an information transfer service to a higher layer. The physical layer is connected with a medium access control (MAC) layer located thereabove via a transport channel, and data is transferred between the physical layer and the MAC layer via the transport channel. Also, between respectively different physical layers, namely, between the respective physical layers of the transmitting side (transmitter) and the receiving side (receiver), data is transferred via a physical channel.
The MAC layer of Layer 2 provides services to a radio link control (RLC) layer (which is a higher layer) via a logical channel. The RLC layer of Layer 2 supports the transmission of data with reliability. It should be noted that the RLC layer in FIG. 7 is depicted in dotted lines, because if the RLC functions are implemented in and performed by the MAC layer, the RLC layer itself may not need to exist. The PDCP layer of Layer 2 performs a header compression function that reduces unnecessary control information such that data being transmitted by employing Internet protocol (IP) packets, such as IPv4 or IPv6, can be efficiently sent over a radio (wireless) interface that has a relatively small bandwidth.
The radio resource control (RRC) layer located at the lowermost portion of Layer 3 is only defined in the control plane, and handles the control of logical channels, transport channels, and physical channels with respect to the configuration, reconfiguration and release of radio bearers (RB). Here, the RB refers to a service that is provided by Layer 2 for data transfer between the mobile terminal and the UTRAN.
As for channels used in uplink transmission for transmitting data from the mobile terminal to the network, there is a random access channel (RACH) used for transmitting an initial control message, and a shared channel (SCH) used for transmitting user traffic or control messages. Also, in an uplink transport channel, there is an uplink Shared Control Channel (SCCH) that transmits necessary control information for the terminal to receive the uplink SCH. The uplink SCCH transmission includes information regarding a data variation, a data channel coding technique, and a data size where the data is transmitted to the uplink SCH.
As for channels used in uplink transmission for transmitting data from the mobile terminal to the network, there is a random access channel (RACH) used for transmitting an initial control message, and a shared channel (SCH) used for transmitting user traffic or control messages. Also, in an uplink transport channel, there is an uplink Shared Control Channel (SCCH) that transmits necessary control information for the terminal to receive the uplink SCH. The uplink SCCH transmission includes information regarding a data variation, a data channel coding technique, and a data size where the data is transmitted to the uplink SCH.